Bo and Lauren Chronicles
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A series of stories that follow along with the new episode premieres. Chapter 3 - ConFaegion
1. Caged Fae

**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Lost Girl_ or any of it's amazing, sexy characters~ ;3

**Author's Note** - This will be a series of stories that follow along with the new episode premieres of the _Lost Girl_ series. I really hope you all enjoy~ =3

* * *

**Caged Fae**

* * *

"Really?"

The soft, almost disbelieving quality of the word nearly broke Bo's heart, and the only thing she could do in response was to swoop forward, and capture the lips of the woman she dearly loved in a kiss that was deep and loving.

Lauren moaned into the kiss as her hands reached up to thread through thick, rich dark hair and for the next few pleasurable moments, the two women lost themselves in the feel and taste of one another. Nothing penetrated the aura of total and complete attention paid to each other...not even the hurt, longing stare of a wolf who wished with all his heart, that he was the one sharing this moment with the woman he loved.

Kenzi let out a soft sigh of sympathy, before she lightly patted Dyson on the arm, and turned to leave the quickly emptying prison facility. Bo was happy, and though she'd been half-cheering for her wolf-friend to win back Bo's heart, Kenzi as Bo's best friend was happy for her. If Doctor Hotpants truly did it for her dark-haired succubus friend, then Kenzi was going to support her fully in that decision. She felt badly for Dyson yes, but sometimes that's just the way the cookie crumbled...and now she'd effectively gone and made herself hungry for cookies.

Kenzi let out another sigh, as she gently led the unhappy wolf-man away from the scene of her best friend and her woman making out in the middle of the prison.

**~o~o~o~**

"Oh my god Lauren, you're hurt!" Bo exclaimed later that night in her candle-lit room, as she examined the slight burn mark the stun rod had left on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Lauren looked down at the slightly-red, slightly-puffy skin which had been exposed when Bo removed her scrub top. She then looked back up into her girlfriend's...(Lauren tasted the word in her head, and found she loved the warm feeling the word evoked within her)...worried face. She then reached up, and with only a slight wince at the residual discomfort presented by the stun burn, tenderly cupped Bo's face.

"It's only a slight burn, Bo. Nothing too serious that a little ice and a damp cloth won't fix," Lauren said with a soft smile, as she gently traced her fingers down the side of the strong, beautiful face she could now call hers_._ The feeling of belonging, of being able to say that Bo was now officially _hers_ and she was _Bo's_, sent a delicious thrill racing through her body, and she couldn't resist leaning forward to press her lips against her succubus's.

A low moan escaped Bo as she wrapped her arms tightly around the doctor's waist, and pulled her lithe body firmly against her own. She then began placing soft, nibbling kisses all along Lauren's neck before reaching a delectable earlobe, and sucked it softly into her mouth.

Lauren almost went weak in the knees when she felt her lover's mouth lay claim to her skin, and she slipped her hands onto the soft silky skin along Bo's waist to keep her balance.

"You are..._very_...distracting...and...amazingly...delicious," Bo murmured against Lauren's quickly heating skin, as she trailed her lips down the blond's collarbone until she could place her lips in a soothing kiss against the small hurt her lover had sustained. "I'm going to have to do a _much_ better job of protecting you next time, baby. I can't have _any_ part of this beautiful, sexy body marred again in the future," Bo whispered against the small patch of skin between the blond's full breasts, both of which she had every intention of being reacquainted with very soon.

_But first she had to tend to her lover's small hurt._

Lauren let out a small whimper of loss, as Bo slowly pulled back from the worship she'd been bestowing on her lover's body.

"Bo?" Lauren asked fuzzily, as she reopened eyes which had fallen closed at Bo's pleasurable ministrations.

"Come on, love. Let's go take care of that burn first before we go any further," Bo said with a soft smile as she reached forward, and gently wrapped her arms around her lover's waist in a lightly-protective hold.

"'Kay," Lauren said in that same soft voice she'd said "really" in earlier. She was still finding it a little hard to believe that after all the stress and hurts she and Bo had experienced together, she now had the succubus's full attention...and love.

It was an amazing, wonderful feeling and one that Lauren had absolutely _no_ intention of ever being without again.

* * *

**AN** - Hope you all enjoyed! Please review, and let me know what you all thought of this first chapter~ ^.^


	2. SubterrFaenean-ConFaegion

**Author's Note** - This chapter has _heavy_ spoilers from Episode 3 _ConFaegion_, as Episode 2 _SubterrFaenean_ only had a little Doccubus action )=

However Episode 3 was chock _full_ of smexy Doccubus action =D

So, most of the scenes in this chapter come from Episode 3, as Canada is one episode ahead of the US, and the ep can be found online =3

Please enjoy! ^.^

* * *

**SubterrFaenean-ConFaegion**

* * *

"**Oh, and know this. If you go near my girlfriend, the little balls hanging from our Christmas tree next year, will have a certain panache!"  
**

The words spoken by an extremely irritated Bo floated upstairs, to the ears of Lauren standing at the head of the stairs, wrapped in a sheer night robe. She'd been on her way downstairs to see if she could nip a bit of water, after knocking over her glass full of the refreshing liquid. She'd assumed that everyone had already left the building, and had only _just_ managed to stop herself from walking downstairs when she'd heard Bo threaten the Mesmer. A small, affectionate smile crossed her lips before she turned and made her way back to Bo's bedroom; thoughts of her adorably-possessive succubus girlfriend filling her head.

~o~o~o~

"**I _love_ Lauren. She's a _huge_ part of my life."**

The mud-covered succubus had meant every word she'd said to Kenzi. She really, truly did love the human doctor with all that she was. It had been a long, hard journey to get to this point, but Bo could no longer envision her life without the adorably-geeky doctor in it.

The succubus let out a low sigh as she stripped her body bare of the muddy clothes she wore, after her throw-down with the Morrigan's brute earlier. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell that came off her filthy clothes, then tossed them into the corner to be dealt with later. Then with a deep sigh she stepped into her shower to wash off all the muck, then with a longer sigh she slipped into the bathtub she'd filled with bubbly, scented water...just the way Lauren usually liked it.

Bo let a soft giggle escape her, when she thought of how Lauren would probably react to seeing her succubus laid out naked for her in the bathtub. Bo's eyes flashed blue briefly when she imaged all the..._lovely_...things Lauren would do to 'ease the strain' in her dark-haired lover's body.

Bo gathered up a small handful of bubbles, blew them up into the air before her then let out a soft, happy laugh as thoughts of her warm-hearted, beautiful girlfriend continued to fill her mind.

~o~o~o~

**"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I actually have this pamphlet..."**

**"Oh, save your pathetic bedside manner for your new presumably 'temporary' girlfriend!"**

**"Out."**

Lauren let out a deep, weary sigh after kicking Vex out of her office. The Mesmer had hit a sore point for her. As a doctor and especially Bo's doctor, she knew better than anyone else just how much 'chi energy' Bo truly needed to survive. So, far in their lovemaking Bo had been incredibly conscientious about _not_ allowing her succubus nature to come out.

Lauren herself was fairly certain that she _could_ handle Bo feeding from her. Maybe not as often or as well as _Dyson_...and damn how she hated to even _think_ about all the times Bo used to 'couple' with that wolf-man. But she really, truly believed that she could help Bo with this...if her succubus lover would just let her.

Lauren let out another weary sigh before she moved back over to her desk, and paused briefly to pick up the pamphlet Vex had so ungraciously knocked to the floor. She then sank into her chair, and proceeded to stare at nothing for a few minutes. She _did_ have work to do. Lots of work in fact. Just because Hale was the new Ash, and as her friend he was considerably more lenient with her and her workload, didn't mean that she didn't have important tasks to complete.

Vex's words had unsettled her though, and she just needed a few moments to center herself, to bring her spiraling thoughts back under control.

With a low growl Lauren reached into her lab coat pocket to pull out her cellphone, and with only a brief hesitation tapped in her girlfriend's number. Talking with her lover would help settle her nerves.

"Hey sweetie, miss me already?" Bo's sultry voice caressed Lauren's ear, and an unconscious smile lit up the blond's face in response.

"What, I can't call my lover just to hear how much _you_ miss _me_?" Lauren replied with a playful grin, as she leaned back in her chair and made herself comfortable.

Bo's low, smoky laugh sent delightful shivers racing up and down Lauren's spine, and she closed her eyes as she imaged her lover's relaxed, smiling face as she talked.

"I love hearing you laugh, baby. It makes me feel good to know you're enjoying my company," Lauren said softly as her mind unwillingly went back to Vex's words before she'd kicked him out.

"I always love your company, Lauren," Bo replied softly, and Lauren could hear the tender, affectionate smile in her lover's voice.

Lauren allowed an answering smile to come to her lips, as she replied softly into the phone, "will I get to see you later?"

"Of course, baby. I have to stop by The Dal to see Trick and then see Hale, but I'll come by after to see you," Bo replied, and Lauren could just imagine the mischievous grin on her lover's face, as Bo was no doubt thinking of all the different things she could do to her blond lover when she arrived.

"I look forward to seeing you soon," Lauren said softly...and the words _I love you_ rang through her head to say before they ended the call...but in the end, she held back from uttering those three important words to her lover. Those special words deserved to be said to Bo in person.

"I'll see you soon, love. Bye!" Bo exclaimed before blowing a playful kiss over the line, causing Lauren to giggle softly before they ended their call.

Lauren sat back in her chair, holding her phone lightly against her chin, and just allowed herself a few precious moments to soak up the incredibly good feeling, talking with Bo always made her feel.

Someone suddenly rapped lightly on her door, and one of her assistants popped his head in, to tell her that the lab results she'd ordered were in. With a soft sigh Lauren slowly rose to her feet, slipped her phone back into her lab coat pocket, and followed her assistant out the door. Her thoughts remained firmly fixed on Bo though, and all the..._mischief_...they could get up to later.

A naughty smile flashed briefly across Lauren's face, and she resolved to complete her lab work quickly, so that she could spend the maximum amount of time loving her succubus.

* * *

**AN** - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter =D  
Please review~ Your comments help me with necessary inspiration needed in finishing up Episode 3 scenes ^.^


	3. ConFaegion

_Scenes from the episode are **Bolded**_

* * *

**ConFaegion**

* * *

**"Well, what can I touch?"**

**"What's gotten into you?"**

**"Well, you know nothing just yet but I was kinda thinking that maybe we could umm..."**

Lauren, held firmly in her lover's arms, leaned forward to lightly suckle on her succubus's ear, and whispered words that caused Bo to tighten her hold.

"You know that delightfully talented tongue of yours? Well, I want it _deep_ inside of me, laying claim to me, licking me out slowly, and making me scream your name when you make me yours."

Bo shuddered slightly as her eyes flashed blue for a brief second, and a smile that spoke of the many..._naughty_...things to come in bed later, crossed her lips.

~o~o~o~

**"I think Dyson likes me!"**

**"...Say what?"**

**"Don't tell anyone this, but I think I might kiss him."**

Speechless...Lauren was absolutely _speechless_...and felt like she'd just been blindsided by a bus, as she watched her _girlfriend_ make moony-eyes while waving at her _ex_. Then worry flooded through her...something was most definitely wrong with Bo. She had to examine her girlfriend. As a doctor, when when things happened that she had no reasonable explanation for, she used science to find the answer. And right now, as she continued to watch the woman she loved giggle girlishly at the man who seemed _determined_ to always be a thorn in the side of their relationship, Lauren decided that she had to find out the answer to this new mystery.

_Now._

~o~o~o~

**"You have little specks in your eyes that look like stars."**

At any other time in her life, Lauren would have absolutely melted at Bo saying something like this to her. But right now she was way too focused on discovering the reason behind her girlfriend's increasingly strange behaviour, to really focus on the words. Later though, when all this craziness had hopefully passed...she would mentally pull the statement back out, and allow her heart to melt at the absolute adorableness of it.

**"Wow, you're really hot. Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
**

Lauren almost paused in her increasingly desperate search for an answer to Bo's mystery 'illness', when those words tripped happily out of her girlfriend's mouth.

_This is **not** happening,_ Lauren groaned to herself as she took her stethoscope neatly from Bo's suddenly grabby hands, and put it out of her girlfriend's reach.

**"You're really starting to scare me."**

**"Rawr."**

**"Okay Bo, just listen to me..."**

**"Rawr!"**

**"Bo, please!"**

**"Well...there was this one gross guy...with a magic stick..."**

The statement made Lauren freeze, as all kinds of truly disturbing scenarios began running through her mind. An almost uncontrollable feeling of possessive protectiveness made her back straighten, as she silently swore to herself that she would personally gut _anyone_, who may have touched her girlfriend without consent, doctor's oath to heal and not hurt be damned.

Then Bo laughed like what she'd said was the funniest thing in the world, that hadn't nearly just given her girlfriend a heart attack. Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose, and dropped her head forward as she determined that she needed _serious_ help in finding out what was wrong with her girlfriend.

_She needed to see Trick._

~o~o~o~

**"Can I have the car keys?"**

Trick looked up at the succubus whom Lauren had just informed him was acting anything _but_ herself, and he was beginning to see what the good doctor was talking about.

**"No."**

**"If I don't get the car keys, I'm going to count to a hundred...in _French_."  
**

**"Good grief."**

Trick and Lauren spoke in bewildered tones to each other about what could possibly be wrong with Bo, while the succubus in question continued to shout out numbers in French...until she suddenly _wasn't_ shouting anymore. Lauren resisted the urge..._barely_...to pinch the bridge of her nose again, as she watched her girlfriend dancing on the bar's counter. She quickly moved over to the gyrating succubus, and asked with all the patience she could muster in the moment for Bo to please get down.

Trick quickly cut the music, prompting the succubus to use a 'Kanye' line that Lauren hoped, wished, and prayed she would _never_ hear her girlfriend use again, when Dyson and his new female Dark Fae partner began acting up.

Lauren didn't fight the urge this time; she raised her hand to her nose, pinched the bridge of it, and began counting to ten...in _french_. She then turned weary eyes to Trick, and said in a low voice, "I think we have a _serious_ problem on our hands."

~o~o~o~

**"Ho ho, Dyson touched my boob, ha!"**

Lauren just barely..._barely_...kept from grabbing the stick that was seemingly super-glued to Kenzi's hand, and whacking Dyson over his scruffy head with it while yelling, "bad dog, bad dog!"

This whole situation was seriously beginning to try Lauren's patience. It was also beginning to hurt her heart quite a bit, as she was being forced to watch the woman she loved, constantly flirt with the man who had come between them so often. Intellectually she _knew_ that Bo had no true conscious control over her actions. Her lover was...not well. But it didn't stop her heart from feeling pain whenever Bo would look longingly at the wolf-man, or talk about kissing him...or him touching her 'boobs'.

This whole situation was just rubbing raw that deeply hidden, insecure part of herself that Vex had already taken a jab at earlier...that as a _Human_, she was never going to be 'enough' to satisfy her Fae lover.

Lauren lightly shook her head to rid herself of these depressing thoughts, and refocused her attention on trying to bring her _real_ Bo back, as she followed Kenzi downstairs with the cries of "pizza, pizza, get the pizza!" trailing behind her.

~o~o~o~

**"Grab a weapon, she said."**

**"For the hundredth time Kenzi, I didn't know!"**

**"Why are you always rolling your eyes at me with your normal upbringing, and your medical degree!"**

**"You don't know anything about my life, Kenzi."**

**"I know that you think you're too good for me!"**

**"No, I don't actually...you think that I'm not good enough for Bo."**

**"She's my best friend..."**

**"And I _love_ her."**

**"I know! I know..."**

It was a pretty intense scene between her and Kenzi, and Lauren couldn't really believe that she'd allowed herself to get into it with the dark-haired girl like that. But the situation with Bo right now was pretty serious. And with her and Kenzi being attacked by 'man-pigs', she just _really_ hadn't had the patience or energy to deal with Kenzi's snide comments anymore.

But it now felt like she and Kenzi had _finally_ turned an important and needed corner in their 'relationship'. It felt to Lauren that they were finally beginning to understand each other, and both of their places in Bo's life. And right now Bo's life and their lives were in danger, and they needed to work together to solve this problem.

So, Lauren breathed out a soft, "moving on?" which Kenzi for once easily answered in the positive to, and they both walked out of the room...together.

~o~o~o~

**"As for me, I'm going upstairs to take a swab."**

**"Whoa whoa whoa, doc you're going in solo without backup?"**

**"I think I can do this..."**

**"You're as stubborn as you are bossy...godspeed."**

**"What happened!"**

**"I don't wanna talk about it!"**

And Lauren really..._really_...didn't want to talk about it. The horrors that she'd experienced upstairs would be shared with _no one_ for the rest of her natural-born life. As she hung exhausted from the side of the doorway, her mind flashed back to images of Bo stalking her almost as soon as she'd entered the succubus's bedroom, followed by Tamsin, and terrifyingly enough Dyson. They had all in unison decided that the good doctor was going to be 'It', and they were all going to 'catch her' and do very 'naughty' things to her body...which to their childish minds equaled tickling her until she couldn't breath.

She'd run desperately around the room as fast as she could, climbing on top of the bed, and ducking around the few bits of furniture Bo had in the room, all while trying to use the swab to get her sample. At one point she'd been caught on the bed, and was promptly pounced on by a _very_ energetic Bo. She'd only just managed to escape her lover's grasp...something Lauren _never_ thought she'd ever willingly want to do...by the skin of her teeth, though her jacket had suffered a small casualty on the shoulder. She'd however finally..._finally_...managed to get the swap sample, and had escaped the room and all the very _very_ disturbing things that had gone on in there.

She would be having nightmares of Dyson's rough hands trying to make their way under her shirt, to tickle her soft flesh for _weeks_.

~o~o~o~

**"You must have gone to some crazy-ass medical school."**

**"Afghanistan."**

It felt like a small, nuclear bomb had gone off in the suddenly quiet room, and Kenzi could feel the shock travel all the way through her body.

**"Shit dude...how long?"**

A long breath left Lauren's body, and she had to close her eyes briefly to savagely pull back on the memories, that tried to flood her mind of a time in her life she _really_ didn't want to think about right now.

**"Long enough."**

**"Why didn't you ever say so?"**

Lauren allowed a very tiny smile to come to her lips, as she replied.

**"You never asked."**

Kenzi was absolutely positive now...Dr. Lauren Hotpants Lewis was the _official_ freaking MacGyver of Science, which Kenzi thought was pretty damn badass. But she'd _never_ tell Lauren that...she _did_ have her own reputation as a badass to maintain after all.

~o~o~o~

**"Are you playing...spin the bottle?"**

**"That was so dope...let's do that again!"**

**"Yeah, let's not!"**

Lauren had _had_ it.

This day had been alternately frustrating, exhausting...and heartbreaking...and she was now officially _done_ with it all. Bo exclaimed with a loud "ow" as Lauren slammed the syringe filled with the antidote into her girlfriend's shoulder, with probably a little more force than was necessary, but really _her_ Bo kissing _Tamsin_ again right in front of her...wasn't going to happen.

**"Hey, where's our pizza?"**

Lauren looked at Dyson over her girlfriend's shoulder, and with her most droll look and voice replied.

**"There's _no_ pizza coming."**

~o~o~o~

The day was _finally_ over.

The longest, most trying and possibly most ridiculous day of her life was finally done, and Lauren couldn't be happier as she curled her sated, naked body with a soft purr around the warm body of her lover.

"I'm sorry...again," Bo whispered as she pressed her lips into long, golden hair and pulled the woman she had unintentionally hurt more than once this day closer into her arms.

"Bo, sweetie, it's alright. I've already told you that it _wasn't_ your fault. The Morrigan, and to a certain extent Vex, were the ones responsible for everything that happened today," Lauren breathed out softly against her girlfriend's neck, as she felt Bo twine their slender legs together, and place a soft lingering kiss on her bare shoulder.

"And speaking of Vex, Kenzi told me you have a pretty mean right hook," Bo said with a softly-amused grin as she took her lover's hand, turned up the knuckles, and softly kissed along the slightly-bruised skin.

Another soft purr of pleasure slipped passed Lauren's lips, as she allowed her lover's gentle ministrations with her body, to sooth the quickly-fading ache of pain this day had caused her heart, from Vex's somewhat cruel comments earlier in her office, to seeing her lover locking lips with the blond Dark Fae.

_I love you_...Bo wanted to whisper the words to the woman in her arms _so_ badly...but she realized with a soft, affectionate grin that Lauren had just fallen asleep in her arms. So, instead she breathed the words softly into her lover's skin, as she lovingly pressed her lips in tender, near-reverent kisses along the smooth skin laid out before her.

Today had been an exceptionally trying day for them all, and Bo honestly could _not_ remember much of anything that had transpired during the day. But none of that mattered to her in this moment, as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to slip into peaceful slumber with her lover. What mattered was that at the end of the day she was curled up in her warm bed, with the woman she loved held securely in her arms...and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Really hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^.^

Please review~ Your comments help motivate me =3


End file.
